Sajin Komamura
"Unshakeable, stable loyalty." - Tite Kubo is the Captain of the 7th Division and is the tallest captain of the Gotei 13. He has the appearance of an anthropomorphic canine, easily making him the captain with the strongest build-up, except for maybe Kenpachi Zaraki. For a long time, he has been self-conscious about his appearance and has hidden his face behind a helmet until the betrayal of three of Gotei 13's captains, one of whom was his close friend, Kaname Tōsen. Following the incident, he doesn't wear his helmet anymore. His Lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Appearance Komamura is an unusual character in the series due to the fact that he is an anthropomorphic canine. Initially, he has been very self-conscious about his appearance and wears gloves with bracers, combined with a helmet, to conceal his entire body. However, he later gains enough confidence to go without his helmet after Kaname Tōsen's betrayal against Soul Society, along with Former Captains Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. His fur is light-brown in color, which matches the color of his gloves. He also wears shoulder pads on top of his haori and large plated boots rather than sandals. During the battle in the fake Karakura Town, he starts wearing a high collar, having a similar build to his shoulder pads, the top of which is visible in his uniform. Personality In contrast to his physical stature, Komamura has a heart of gold, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, to whom he owes great gratitude for overriding the rules of Gotei 13 and taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him. Komamura is also a serious man, deeply scarred by the times when he was spurned by Soul Society for his appearance. Like fellow Captains Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Retsu Unohana, he isn't tough or cruel to his squad, preferring to lead with them impartiality. An omake shows Komamura being pleased with the gift of a dog brush from the human world, as he finds brushes in Seireitei ineffective at brushing his fur. In addition, he notes that he will possibly use a dog Gigai if he were to go undercover in the human world. He also likes dogs (which is obviously not surprising), especially ones of mixed breed, and even keeps one, whose name is 'Goro', in his squad's quarters; During his free time, he takes Goro for strolls.Bleach Official Bootleg In a recent shinigami golden segment, it's revealed that he likes the human world's puppy shows. Complimenting his appearance, his favorite food is meat but dislikes carrots, supposedly because his father once told him that carrots were "not for their kind." The betrayal and subsequent departure of his close friend, Kaname Tōsen, may have adversely affected his self-confidence and view of himself, since Tōsen was the first person to have accepted him for who he is (and not what he is). This adverse effect is shown when he describes himself to Choe Neng Poww as "a meager worm" (he may have been speaking in sarcasm, however, as Poww previously referred to him and his opponents as "worms"). Despite being a gentle person, he is cold, ruthless, and calculating when fighting. Once his is done fighting, however, he reverts back to his gentle, giant self. History One day, while sitting on a grassy area, Komamura is sensed by Tōsen, who didn't know where he was (due to his blindness). It was only when Komamura spoke that he realized he had talked in the wrong direction. Complimenting Komamura’s ability to hide his presence very well, Tōsen noted that he had never been able to not feel someone’s presence before, even though his eyes cannot see. Komamura was highly touched, for this was the first time that he wasn't looked upon as an outcast.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 2-4 Although it is currently unknown where Komamura originated, Yamamoto gave him the opportunity to join the Gotei 13 even if he wasn't human.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 7 Later, they meet time and again during their time in the Gotei 13, and Aizen is introduced to Komamura through Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 4-5 Synopsis Soul Society arc Komamura first appears with his helmet on at the captain's emergency meeting regarding the questioning of Gin Ichimaru’s apparent slip of duty in handling the Ryoka. Standing between then Captains Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen, his relatively large stature is visibly apparent, but little is known of him beyond that.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 18-19 After Aizen’s apparent death, Komamura and Tōsen visit Aizen’s body in the 4th Division Relief Station. He is accompanied by Tōsen, whom he appears to be rather close with. He still has not spoken at this point in time.Bleach manga; Chapter 109; page 7-10 On the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution, his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, rushes to him, subsequently kneels, and profusely apologizes for him being late. Showing his lenience, Komamura finally talks by stopping him in mid-sentence and saying he knows Iba understands that he needed time to think.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 5-8 Later, Komamura, Iba, Tōsen, and 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi stop Kenpachi Zaraki and his men in an open courtyard from aiding the Ryoka. After an exchange of words, Komamura and Tōsen deal with Kenpachi while their lieutenants take on the 3rd and 5th Seats of the 11th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 139, page 1-9 Komamura, getting tired of Kenpachi’s arrogance, unleashes his Shikai, while Tōsen follows up with his own. Despite their obvious advantage, the duo seem to be on the losing end of the ensuing battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 10-17 Kenpachi then sneers at Komamura and demands that he release his Bankai. Komamura is shown to be greatly angered by Kenpachi's words and responds by telling him that he doesn't require using it to fight a "traitor" like him. It is in this point that Tōsen interrupts Komamura, informing him that he would release his first.Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 146, page 1 Although Kenpachi defeats Tōsen, Komamura stops Kenpachi from killing his friend just in time by deflecting Kenpachi's blade with his left arm and helmet. As a result, Komamura's helmet smashes into pieces and falls into the ground, revealing his true appearance where is shown to have a wolf's facial attributes.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 14-17 Komamura finally releases his Bankai to face Kenpachi and "satisfy" the latter's lust for fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 149, page 1-4 However, sensing Yamamoto's Shikai release he later leaves Kenpachi to rush to his benefactor's aid. Before reaching Yamamoto, Komamura hears the message of Aizen and Tōsen's betrayal and rushes over to Sōkyoku Hill to intercept the real traitors.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 8-9 & 13 Upon arriving at the hill, Komamura immediately attacks Aizen with his Shikai, but he quickly moves and gets up close to Komamura and stops his blade with one hand. As Aizen calmly mentions that it has been quite a while since he last saw Komamura’s face. Komamura gives a response of his own by angrily interrogating Aizen on how he can still smile, stating that he will never forgive him for betraying Soul Society, he again tries to strike him with his Shikai to which Aizen quickly moves out the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, page 6-8 Angered at Aizen's treachery, Komamura then turns to Tōsen and demands an explanation for his own actions. Receiving no answer, Komamura attempts to release his Bankai. However, he is caught under the hypnosis of Aizen's Zanpakutō, leaving him vulnerable. Aizen takes advantage of this situation by performing a Level 90 Kidō Spell on Komamura easily defeating the 7th Division Captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 9-12 Komamura regains consciousness at the time of the three leaving, shouting for Tōsen to get back down. "Why did you become a Shinigami?" he asks. "Was it not for your friend who died? Was it not for justice?" Tōsen replies that he had told Komamura before that "all that is reflected in these eyes is the path of least blood. The path I walk is justice."Bleach manga; Chapter 178 A week after the incident, Komamura visits the grave of Tōsen’s friend, asking what the latter would have said to stop Tōsen. Hisagi later joins and asks Komamura of Tōsen's possible return. "Without a doubt," he replies. "By our own hands, let us open his eyes."Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 13 Bount arc Komamura is seen conversing with lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi of the 9th Division, who explains to him about a unusual phenomenon which has Shinigami attacking their own comrades, explaining its the doing of the bount Mabashi and his doll. Komamura upon hearing this news asks if there is a way to break the control over those possessed, but Hisagi explains further that its nearly impossible to remove the controlling doll unless they are dead. Later Komamura is fighting along side his division and Hisagi, against the possessed Shinigami, he suggests that the possessed by moved to the 4th Division barracks as Captain Unohana would know what to do. He then is seen fighting of possessed Shinigami using his spiritual pressure to knock them out, until one actually stabs him with his sword, from there Komamura resolves to end the confrontation once and for all.Bleach anime; Episode 100 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc He is seen present at the promotion ceremony of the new captain of the 3rd Division, Shūsuke Amagai. Upon Amagai's arrival Komamura notes to himself that his Zanpakuto is a Kodachi. Komamura asks Shunsui Kyōraku who he thinks observed his captain's proficiency exam. Shunsui plainly states it doesn't really matter, as they should be happy that the they have one less position open. Soifon interjects despite that he will have to prove himself. Later that day Komamura stands with Iba at the grave stone of Tosen's dead friend. He remarks that the 3rd Division is going to take action at the recent incident of hollow incursion. He tells Iba that the Seireitei maybe moving toward change, when Iba looks at him confused, Komamura explains that someone from one of the patrol units has suddenly become a new captain. He maintains that it has never happened before. Iba says that it maybe true but he wonders who the other two captains who tested him were. Komamura tells him he doesn't know but he knows that something new is coming.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Fake Karakura Town arc When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, and Aizen's top three Espada attempt to destroy the fake Karakura Town, Komamura and the rest of the of the Gotei 13 captains currently not in Hueco Mundo are seen awaiting for their arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 316 During the battles with Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción, he steps in to save Ikkaku Madarame after his defeat at the hands of Barragan's largest Fracción, Choe Neng Poww. Komamura catches Poww off guard and punches him in to the side of a building. Poww, however, is immediately back on his feet, unscathed, and is also unfazed by the captain being an animal. Poww then proceeds to punch him for several miles and releases his Zanpakutō. Komamura returns and stops an attack from the released Arrancar, who was attempting to attack his lieutenant and Ikkaku, and proceeds to throw the him over his head and in to the ground. Poww, unharmed, says the hit made him "yawn", which is actually him building up a Cero. Komamura then calmly releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 326-328 Poww fires the cero, which Komamura's Bankai blocks with its sword. Poww proceeds to throw 4 punches, each of which is blocked. Komamura then proceeds to give Poww a punch of his own. After recovering, Poww proceeds to grapple with the giant, while simultaneously firing another cero. This has seemingly no effect on it, the giant subsequently forcing the cero down Poww's own throat with his hand. The counterattack throws the Arrancar back and he falls to the ground. Komamura then kills Poww with a single blow from the giants sword.Bleach anime; Episode 220; In the anime, this portion of the fight is an extension. After Iba scolds Ikkaku for not using his Bankai (Ikkaku refuses to reveal it because he wants to die under Kenpachi's command, revealing it to everyone would mean he may end up being promoted to Captain). Komamura is shown wiggling his ear, Iba and Ikkaku immediately notices he was standing right next to them (again referencing the fact that he's great at hiding his spiritual pressure). Komamura says not to worry, and that it seems he has something in his ears. This possibly hints that he overheard Iba and Ikkaku's conversation about how Ikkaku can use Bankai, but he chooses not to reveal anything. Some time after the battles against Barragan's Fracción, Komamura is seen along with the casualties while Izuru Kira attends to the injured lieutenants, possibly serving as a protector. He looks up at the sky, viewing the fights between the other captains and the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 Seeing the huge Hollow creature come through the Garganta, Komamura notices its one eye and recalls seeing the same eye in the Garganta that opened when Aizen escaped Soul Society months before.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 4 He is suddenly brought out of thought by Kira, who tells them that he and the fallen lieutenants will be fine and that he should go as if even if he stays and protects them what would be the point if all the others died.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 12 thumb|190px|left|Komamura protects Shinji from Tōsen. As Tōsen sets himself to attack Shinji Hirako he intersects the attack, Shinji asks if he should be helping them and Komamura just says that he is going to help and will not take no for an answer. Komamura then tells Tōsen that he never thought he will be protecting someone from him. As Tōsen tells him that their battle was inevitable Shūhei Hisagi appears and asks that he be allowed to fight as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 367 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Komamura is called by Hell Butterfly to a emergency meeting by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, upon arrival the Captain- Commander is nowhere to be found. 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe shows up injured and collapses and then a mysteries figure appears, who announces that the Captain-Commander wont be showing up, alarming everyone in attendance. Upon hearing this Komamura immediately gets in close to the stranger and begins to get angry asking the stranger what has he done with Yamamoto. When the stranger doesn't answer, Komamura becomes even more enraged and states he will then crush him and takes out his Zanpakutō. The mysterious stranger moves out of the way and Komamura releases his Bankai, the stranger tells him that his powers wont work on him and when Komamura prepares for attack he instead Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō attacks him. Komamura moves at the last minute but is greatly surprised, his Bankai then dissipates and he gets up to face another being, he is unsure at first who this new arrival is but then he realizes it is Tenken, his Zanpakutō spirit has materialized in its true form. Tenken then moves to attack but Komamura blocks it. Eventually, the short fight ends with Tenken throwing ropes around Komamura, then, proving to be stronger then Komamura, drags him close and then deals a devastating blow to Komamura, leaving him lying on the ground unconscious.Bleach anime; Episode 230 When the Shinigami were forced to retreat, he's seen still unconscious, but being carried off by Iba and Hisagi. He's later seen at the 4th Division First Aid Station undergoing medical treatment with the rest of the Shinigami injured by the renegade Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Komamura is a master at swordsmanship and is more than capable of holding his own against even the likes of Kenpachi, who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 & 145 Enhanced Strength: Due to his immense size, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength. He was able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Zanpakutō produces, and did so with apparent ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 10-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 327, page 6-9 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura's phenomenal strength is enough to warrant his brawling abilities as masterful. Enhanced Durability: Komamura has been shown to be capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries, as shown when he refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kidō spell.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 3 He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 16''Bleach'' anime; Episode 220 Enhanced Senses: Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. Animal Communication: It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain, Komamura possesses a great amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and has the tendency to destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 11 He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due the nature of his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 2 He has shown an ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon as he capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust, without physically touching them, as seen when he had incapacitated several unseated shinigami soldiers who were controlled by the Bount Mabashi.Bleach anime, Episode 100 Flash Steps: Komamura is highly proficient in flash steps with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. Zanpakutō Tenken redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Tenken (spirit). : It takes the form of a normal katana. The crossguard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle, so that the overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Tenken maintains its form as a regular katana. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Tenken creates various body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and does the same thing. The body's gigantic parts generated by the Initial Release possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as great as it could be due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakutō quite powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 12 *'Bankai': : Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō maintains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 149, page 1-4 :Bankai Special Ability: His Bankai brings forth the entire giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It takes the form of a giant samurai that copies the movements of Komamura to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is far that in excess to Komamura's as it is more proportional to its size.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19 It is strong enough to take an Arrancar's Cero pointblank without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands.Bleach anime; Episode 220 Quotes *"Todoroke, Tenken." *"Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" *"Oh, nameless friend of Tōsen... What would you have said to stop him?" *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Come, Zaraki! Time for the killing you love so much!" *(To Kaname Tōsen) "Tōsen! What happened to your justice?!" *(To Choe Neng Poww) "That's right. I still haven't told you who I am. Captain of the 7th squad, Sajin Komamura. And sadly, just as you said, I'm nothing more than a meager worm!" *(To Kaname Tōsen) "I never thought the time would come when I was protecting someone else from you...." Appearance in Other Media Komamura appears in most Bleach games, he is a decent character that moves slowly, but displays very unmatchable strength in close range combat, such as throws, high defense, making him difficult to be defeated. His alternative costume is him with his helmet in most games. Although it's implied that his Bankai mimics his movements perfectly, most games give the two some degree of independence from each other to make it work better as a game mechanic. Trivia *Komamura is the only Shinigami captain without human body properties. *Komamura never seems to smile, even when he is honored by others. *Komamura's Bankai is the largest to be seen, towering over a hundred meters. * Komamura is also one of the three current captains who doesn't appear during the Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Series. The other two are Kenpachi Zaraki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. * Despite his intimidating size, Komamura has suffered devastating defeats. This is seen in his battle against Sōsuke Aizen, where he was defeated by Aizen in under a minute. This is also seen in his battle against the manifested spirit of his own Zanpakutō, where he was also defeated in mere moments. * Komamura is one of few Shinigami who use their Bankai more than their Shikai. * Komamura is the only current Captain (counting both the manga and anime) who has not interacted with Ichigo Kurosaki or any of his friends. * Part of Komamura's Bankai helm was of a different colour in the anime in comparison with the manga (being orange and not grey) , as its original colour wasn't shown till chapter 328. However this is later fixed in episode 220 when Komamura summoned his Bankai against Powww. References Navigation de:Sajin Komamura es:Sajin Komamura Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male